


Stop The Hammering

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows Ron's not the best handy-man in the world, but he is definitely handy with his hands!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop The Hammering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



  
[Stop The Hammering](viewstory.php?sid=3569) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Harry knows Ron's not the best handy-man in the world, but he is definitely handy with his hands!  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Changing Room Characters:  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1217 Read: 374  
Published: 11/06/2006 Updated: 11/06/2006 

Stop The Hammering by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written in celebration of [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)' birthday. Sorry it's so late!

Ron Weasley woke to the sound of a creaking window shutter. He couldn't understand how Harry could continue to sleep with all that noise when he turned to find that his lover was not in bed. Sitting up, he scanned the room and found the hall light on. As he was about to climb out of bed, Harry came in wearing his Ministry robes, fastening his watch to his wrist.

"Did you know the shutters were broken?" he asked turning to glance at the bedside clock. Five in the morning. Why Harry had to be up so early when he was the Head of his department, Ron would never understand.

Harry whirled around so fast, Ron was taken aback. "Do not try to fix it on your own," he said quickly. "I'll call a handyman."

"Harry, you wound me. I can magick the shutters you know. They probably just need some lubrication," he added with a wink making Harry groan.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Harry plead with his lover once more. "Promise me you'll refrain from attempting to fix them the Muggle way."

"You're going to be late for work," Ron said, smiling as he laced his fingers behind his head.

"No hammering," Harry warned as Ron tossed him his wand and sighing, he disapparated.

"No hammering," Ron repeated, "it's as if he doesn't trust me to do a simple repair job, Pig." He slipped his feet into his slippers and shuffled into the kitchen. "You'd think he would have more trust in a curse-breaker." He sipped his morning coffee and listened to the scores on the wireless before changing into his 'workman' clothes; a pair of torn jeans and his faded Canons t-shirt.

Ron liked to work around the house on his off-day and though he often just magicked whatever needed repairing, he enjoyed doing some things the muggle way. He may have been overzealous with his hammering a pegboard into the study wall, but he'd learned to not put as much force into the blows. He liked hammering, it helped build his forearms.

The bedroom window shutters were a quick fix. He was right, a simple lubrication spell was all it took to keep the shutters from creaking but as he rounded the house, he found the shutters to the front room's windows were barely in place. Finally, a chance to use the hammer!

Unfortunately, it had rained the night previous and the garden beds were muddy causing him to slip and drop the hammer on his foot. He limped toward the front door and removed his muddy shoes before going inside to find some pain potion. He laid his wand on the counter and rummaged through the cupboards for the potion. He took two gulps of the analgesic potion and turned the taps to rinse out the glass but the pipes merely groaned. He tapped them with his wand, but they still did not turn. As he leaned to check on the faucet, the pipes rattled and the main water pipe burst, flooding his face with cold water sending his wand flying through the window propelled by the water pressure from the pipes.

Soaked through, he pulled his shirt off and tied it around the burst pipe and attempted to summon his wand. He stood n his kitchen wearing only a pair of torn jeans, thoroughly soaked when Harry appeared in the doorway.

"You couldn't wait for the handyman to get here?" Harry asked.

He smiled sheepishly at his lover and shrugged. "You didn't happen to see my wand out there, did you?"

Harry took measured steps toward a very wet, half-naked Ron keeping his eyes locked on the tall redhead as he shook his head no slowly. "You lost your wand too?"

"Well," Ron said swallowing visibly, "the water pressure... it sent it through the window... I tried summoning it..." His words died in Harry's mouth as the shorter man pulled him down and practically drank him down. Harry's kiss was frantic and heated as his tongue demanded entrance. He cupped Ron's face and slowly backed him into the kitchen.

"You really should let the professionals handle this," Harry said between kisses.

"The snogging or the hammering?" Ron asked before pulling Harry's robes over his head. "You really need to start wearing less clothing under these."

The pipes began to groan as the water pressure built and neither man noticed nor cared as wet clothing was thrown about between heated kisses and caresses. When Ron lifted Harry up to the counter and trailed kisses down Harry's neck and chest, Harry had enough presence of mind to tap the pipes with his wand and turn off the water just before Ron's mouth engulfed his cock in one move.

Ron met Harry's eyes as he slid his lips up and down Harry's cock and swirling his tongue over the head, he sucked on the head before sucking hard on the weeping slit. “You really have no confidence in my abilities do you?” he asked rolling Harry’s balls in the palm of his hand.

“This isn’t really a good time to discuss my confidence level in your hammering abilities,” Harry gasped. “Ohh fuck your sucking abilities can never be questioned, however.”

Threading his fingers in Ron’s hair, Harry guided Ron’s movements and hissing with each plunge of his cock down Ron’s throat, he felt Ron’s moan reverberate through his entire being. When his control was nearly broken, he pushed Ron off and jumping off the countertop, he pinned Ron to the small island in the kitchen and dropped to his knees. Ron’s thick cock bobbed in front of him, the head peeking through the foreskin, plump and leaking.

“What have I told you about using muggle equipment?” Harry asked looking up at the redhead. He ran his hands up and down the back of Ron’s thighs and waited for his answer.

Smugly, Ron gripped his cock at the base and slowly stroked himself from base to tip, spreading the pre-cum with his thumb before answering. “No use of muggle equipment while you’re away.”

“That’s right,” Harry said licking the underside of Ron’s shaft. “And why don’t we use the hammer?” he asked sucking on one of Ron’s balls.

“Because… oh bloody hell Harry! How the hell am I s’pose’d-to… oh never mind, just don’t bloody stop!” He fisted Harry’s hair and drove himself deep inside Harry’s moth. He could feel Harry’s throat close around his cock and he lost all thought as Harry gagged and sputtered around his shaft.

Thrusting his hips, he increased his pace. The sound of Harry’s mouth slurping around his cock, his moans and the faint sound of dripping water behind him soon drove Ron to the edge and gripping Harry’s hair in a vice-like grip, he buried himself deep down Harry’s throat and came with a hoarse shout.

Pulling Harry up he plundered his mouth and devoured his lips. “I knew the hammering would work.”

“Bastard,” Harry whispered against his lips.

“And a randy one at that,” Ron replied waggling his eyebrows. “You called a repairman, didn’t you?”

Glancing at his watch, Harry tugged Ron’s arm and drug him to their room. “We have just enough time.”

“Time for what?” Ron asked with a smirk.

“For a proper hammering,” Harry said pushing Ron down onto the bed.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3569>  



End file.
